Halloween
by CoolMhouse
Summary: Une journée de fête spéciale à la bibliothèque.


_**Bonsoir ! En ce jour spécial d'Halloween, j'ai inventé une petite histoire dessus ! Autant dire que c'était pas prévu que j'écrive dessus, merci mon imagination ! C'est un cadeau pour vous et je vous rassure, ce n'est pas un cadeau empoissonné !**_

 _ **Je remercie les fidèles lectrices pour vos commentaires sur mon dernier OS ! Et merci aussi à Jany !**_

 _ **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce OS! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! et bonne trouille :-)**_

* * *

 _ **Halloween**_

Il n'avait jamais aimé cette fête là. Pour lui Halloween ne devrait pas être une fête. Pourtant cette tradition était née aux Etats-Unis et il ne pouvait pas aller contre cela. La machine n'avait pas donné de numéro et par conséquent il se retrouvait dans les rues à promener Bear. Nombreux étaient les habitants déguisés, allant du plus classique, passant par les fantômes, les sorcières et les vampires, aux pires costumes, comme ceux d'un tueur en série, de zombie, de corps déformés. Le maquillage l'impressionnait aussi.

Comment pouvaient-ils arriver à reproduire à la perfection des blessures profondes et dégoulinantes, sur le visage, sur les bras ou dans le cou ? Jamais il n'arriverait à comprendre cela. Il continua à tracer son chemin, essayant d'oublier cette atmosphère particulière. Un monstre avec une tronçonneuse se rapprocha de lui et fit rugir sa machine, le faisant sursauter. Bear grogna contre l'homme, qui prit immédiatement la fuite pour terroriser une autre pauvre victime.

Il secoua la tête, ce n'était que des fausses machines. Il manquerait plus que ça. Il fut attiré par une vitrine de magasin, décorée pour l'occasion aussi et il resta choqué par la présentation. Sur un piquet, il y avait un enfant mannequin égorgé, le couteau parfaitement visible, recouvert de sang. Plus loin, il y avait une grosse araignée qui mangeait des humains qui faisait la taille d'un doigt, ou encore une citrouille taillée grossièrement mais épouvantable. Il frémit et détacha du regard ces horreurs et reprit sa marche.

Alors qu'il tourna à l'intersection d'une avenue, il tomba nez à nez avec un enfant. Il recula sous le choc. Le déguisement de la jeune fille était effroyable. Elle était en sorcière, mais avait des fausses verrues sur son visage, des fausses dents, du maquillage sombre, une perruque de cheveux noirs et rouges. De plus en portait un chapeau et une robe à moitié arrachée, donnant encore plus de profondeur à son rôle.

 _-Des bonbons ou je vous jette un sort Monsieur !_

 _-Euh, je n'ai rien sur moi._ S'excusa-t-il.

 _-Oh non ! Je peux caresser votre chien sinon ?_ Fit-elle, attirée par le malinois, qui agitait la queue.

 _-Mais bien sûr jeune demoiselle, vous pouvez il est très gentil._

Elle sourit et caressa Bear, qui jappa malgré le costume de celle-ci. Finch soupira, Bear était capable de reconnaître une personne aimable et gentille malgré les apparences. La fille le remercia avant de déambuler parmi la foule et il prit la décision de rentrer à la bibliothèque, en ayant assez de se sentir très isolé au milieu de tous ces fêtards. Il se rapprocha du bâtiment et il fut aspergé d'un liquide vert gluant. Bear aboya, furieux. Il lâcha un petit cri de dégoût avant de voir les responsables rire et poursuivre sur d'autres personnes, qui se retrouvèrent également dans le même état que lui.

Finch protesta, furieux et essuya ses lunettes avec un mouchoir. Il se dirigea aussi rapidement qu'il le put et arriva enfin dans le repère. Il détacha Bear et monta les marches une à une. Une fois arrivé à l'étage, il trouva Reese assit à son bureau, les pieds posés sur le rebord, jambes croisés, un ouvrage en main. L'ex-agent leva la tête en le voyant arriver et ses lèvres se pincèrent en une moue.

 _-N'en rajoutez pas Mr Reese._ Fit durement l'informaticien alors qu'il retirait son manteau pour évaluer les dégâts.

- _Je vois que vous avez été victime de cette fête._

 _-Et pas seulement une fois …_ Grommela Finch, qui se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec son blouson.

Reese se leva et le suivit, amusé. Finch porta son blouson sous le jet d'eau du robinet et le frotta.

- _Au moins ça part tout seul_ constata Finch.

Reese se rapprocha de lui et détailla de plus près les cheveux de son ami. Finch sentit la proximité et se tourna vers lui.

- _Un problème Mr Reese ?_

 _-C'est étrange de vous voir avec des cheveux verts... C'est plutôt une mode pour les jeunes._

Finch leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

 _\- Quand cesserez-vous de me taquiner ?_

 _-Jamais, vous serez vite en manque de mes remarques._ Répondit John.

- _Vous ne savez pas._ Provoqua Finch, frottant à nouveau le tissu dans ses mains.

- _Je vous déconseille fortement de tester avec moi._

 _-Je ne vous demande pas ça, du moins pas dans l'immédiat._

 _-Vous avouez donc que vous aimez quand je vous taquine ?_

Finch déposa son manteau sur le porte serviette pour le faire sécher. Il prit une serviette et la posa sur le rebord de la baignoire, puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Reese, qui visiblement attendait sa réponse.

- _Voulez-vous bien arrêter deux minutes et me laisser nettoyer cette saleté de mes cheveux ?_

Reese secoua la tête et le laissa tranquille. Il retourna s'asseoir là où il était quelques minutes plus tôt, mais sans reprendre sa lecture. Depuis quelques temps, il prenait du plaisir à taquiner son ami. Et il y avait une raison bien précise. Il avait réalisé que ses sentiments envers l'informaticien avaient changé. Il éprouvait de la fierté, de la compassion et surtout de l'amour. Quand il se réveillait le matin, la seule pensée qu'il avait était de rejoindre Finch sur leur lieu de travail, avec son fidèle thé Sencha vert et quelques donuts. C'était une de ses plus grandes motivations. Il faisait attention à ne pas trop se montrer, mais à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il était heureux et souriait intérieurement, dévoré par ses ressentis.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant l'informaticien grogner de mécontentement. Curieux, il se dirigea à nouveau vers la pièce d'eau et trouva Finch, penché au dessus de la baignoire, en train de batailler avec sa chevelure pour retirer le produit. C'est spécial de le voir comme ça, mais quand Finch retira sa main et que cela forma un comme une toile d'araignée, collée à sa paume, Reese se mit à rire.

Finch se redressa et le fusilla du regard.

- _Mr Reese, je ne vois pas qu'il y a de drôle._

 _-C'est parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous voir, mais il y a de quoi rire._

Finch eu une moue vexée. Reese combla la distance entre eux et observa l'état des cheveux.

 _-Il faut frotter, avec beaucoup de shampoing._

 _-C'est ce que je fais Mr Reese._ Souffla Finch, exaspéré.

- _Pas assez fort on dirait_ Jugea Reese.

Finch soupira, de fatigue cette fois-ci. Reese se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas été trop loin avec lui. Il était rare que Finch réagisse de cette manière face à ses provocations. Il tenta alors de se rattraper.

 _-Je peux essayer Finch ?_

Finch écarquilla les yeux un instant avant de réfléchir à sa proposition. Il avait vraiment du mal à retirer tout le gluant lui-même. Mais l'idée que Reese ait ses mains sur lui ne l'enchantait pas réellement. Il pesa sa réponse. Reese haussa un sourcil, voyant Finch indécis.

- _Bon … Voyez ce que vous pouvez faire_ Céda Finch face au regard de Reese.

Reese sourit et attrapa la pomme de la douche. Finch se pencha et Reese lui aspergea l'eau avant d'y remettre du shampoing. John frotta mais s'aperçut qu'effectivement que le mélange était tenace. Il exerça un peu de pression et il sentit Finch se tendre sous lui. Il ne dit rien et continua. Il réussit à en retirer une bonne partie avant que Finch ne bougea sous lui. Reese se douta un instant que cette position ne lui était pas favorable et retira ses mains, à présent vertes aussi. Finch se redressa, surprit qu'il ait cessé alors qu'il sentait toujours cette colle sur sa tête.

Reese se lava les mains, tandis que Finch se risqua à jeter un œil dans la glace.

 _-Je déteste cette fête._

 _-Ah ?_ Emit Reese.

- _Je ne l'ai jamais apprécié. D'où vient ce plaisir de faire peur à autrui ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas Finch, l'inventeur devait sûrement être fou._

 _-Je n'en ai aucune idée Mr Reese et je ne préfère pas savoir._

Reese pencha la tête sur la côté.

 _-Venez, je vais continuer à vous arranger ça._

Finch reprit sa position et Reese recommença. Au bout de cinq minutes, il parvint à retirer la dernière trace, rinça les cheveux et tendit la serviette à son associé.

 _-Vous avez réussi Mr Reese ?_

 _-Oui._

Finch se sécha les cheveux et regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Il afficha un petit sourire satisfait, ravi de se retrouver à nouveau présentable. Reese capta ce petit sourire et sentit une chaleur monter dans son corps. Finch était content, donc lui l'était aussi.

 _-Merci John._

 _-De rien._

Finch se recoiffa correctement et Reese s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. Profitant qu'il soit seul, il ajusta ses lunettes et posa ses mains sur le bord du lavabo, fermant les yeux. Ce qu'il venait de faire était dangereux, il avait laissé Reese le toucher, presqu'intimement et il avait apprécié cela. Il savait très bien qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour John, mais il se cachait, il ne voulait absolument pas qu'il le sache. Il ne savait pas comment Reese pourrait réagir s'il venait un jour à se trahir sur ses sentiments.

Il secoua la tête et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Reese vint vers lui et lui tendit sa tasse de thé.

 _-Merci Mr Reese._

L'ex-agent alla se mettre dans un coin, avec son café et ayant reprit le livre qu'il avait commencé. Finch s'occupa de son système, mettant à jours diverses applications et codant un nouveau programme quelque peu complexe, mais qui n'égalerait jamais le codage entier qu'il avait pondu pour créer la machine. Il tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier comme à son habitude. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que ce son rassurait Reese, qui le regardait d'un œil très discret par-dessus son bouquin. Bear quant à lui dormait paisiblement sur son cousin géant.

Le repas du midi arriva et Reese se chargea d'aller le chercher. Il comprit une fois dans les rues pourquoi Finch n'appréciait pas cette ambiance. Lui-même la trouvait étrange et déplacée avec certains des costumes provocants et effrayants. Il commanda un chinois chez le restaurant habituel. Sur le chemin de retour, il fut la victime d'un groupe de jeunes déjantés. Il les avait vu arriver et avait essayé de les éviter mais ce qu'il n'avait pas anticipé, c'était la présence d'un jeune en plus derrière lui, complice du clan. Il se retrouva sous une poudre blanche et toussa un instant. Il n'eu pas le temps de pourchasser les responsables, qui étaient déjà loin. Il jura et retourna à la planque. Lorsqu'il arriva et qu'il déposa le repas sur la table, Finch le dévisagea.

 _-Vous vous êtes fait un relooking Mr Reese ?_

 _-Riez Finch..._ Ricana Reese, voyant où il allait en venir.

Finch se leva et se rapprocha de lui. Il détailla la poudre blanche.

- _De la farine_ jugea-t-il. _Qu'est ce que cette journée va nous réserver ?_

 _-Pour une fois Finch, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la réponse._ Fit Reese, se débarrassant de sa veste, répandant de la poudre dans la pièce.

- _Mr Reese !_ Gronda Finch.

- _Oups._

Bear s'était levé et reniflait le sol. Il éternua et émit un son plaintif avant de retourner à son panier, pour éternuer de nouveau et secouer sa petite tête.

 _-Bear n'apprécie pas non plus._

 _-N'en rajoutez pas Finch, je vais aller retirer le surplus, je nettoierai après._

 _-Je vous ai à l'œil._ Rajouta Finch, qui ne comptait pas réparer les bêtises de son agent.

Reese alla donc se laver les cheveux à son tour. Ce fut beaucoup plus simple que Finch et il revint quelques minutes plus tard, muni d'un balai et fit un petit tas de farine. Bear le regardait faire, curieux par toute cette poudre qui lui semblait suspecte. Reese alla chercher de quoi ramasser tout cela. Il revint et croisa Finch, marchant dans le couloir, plongé dans la lecture de son nouveau livre. Reese vit le danger et accouru à temps que Finch avait posé le pied sur la farine et glissait.

Reese le rattrapa, mettant une main dans le dos de son ami, l'autre sur le bassin et le colla à lui pour le redresser. Finch étouffa un gémissement de stupeur face à la proximité. Il tenta de se décoller de Reese mai celui-ci le tenait fermement, manquant presque de l'étouffer.

- _Mr Reese !_ Peina Finch, mal à l'aise.

Reese ne sembla pas réagir. Et pour cause, c'était la première fois qu'il était si proche de Finch, la première fois qu'il pouvait le toucher, qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de son parfum de plus près, qu'il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur, qu'il pouvait sentir ses frissons. Il voulait le lâcher mais en même temps il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, il se sentait très bien en cet instant. Finch s'agita plus nerveusement, se sentant mal quant au fait que Reese était trop proche de lui, cela réveillait en lui d'insoupçonnables sensations qu'il avait oublié depuis des années. Il voulait s'échapper pour ne pas se trahir. Il sentit John desserrer sa prise sur lui et se dégagea vigoureusement, rouge pivoine.

Reese fronça les sourcils, il n'aurait pas cru Finch capable de rougir. Il avait envie de sourire mais il resta neutre.

 _-Je … merci Mr Reese_ Bredouilla Finch, tentant de chasser ses idées saugrenues.

Reese fit un geste pour signifier que ce n'était rien et ramassa la farine. Finch en profita pour s'enfuir dans la salle, essayant de calmer les battements de son pauvre cœur qui s'était affolé. Il prépara le repas, voulant absolument occuper son esprit. Reese alla jeter la poudre et s'installa ensuite à la table, prenant les boîtes que Finch lui tendait. Il frôla volontairement les doigts de celui-ci, le faisant bondir. Finch tenta de rester comme si de rien n'était et se mit à manger en silence. Reese l'imita.

On pouvait entendre les mouches voler. Aucun des deux ne voulait prendre la parole. Finch s'était réfugié dans son mutisme habituel et Reese observait son ami, cherchant à le déstabiliser. Il ne le voyait pas mais Finch se sentait mal face à ces coups d'œil. Il se dépêcha de terminer son plat, jeta les emballages à la poubelle et alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Il resta attentif et n'eut pas l'impression que Reese l'avait suivi, il s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement, restant adossé sur la porte.

Pourquoi Reese s'était-il permit de le garder aussi longtemps contre lui ? Pourquoi avait-il apprécié ce rapprochement même s'il lui avait fait croire le contraire ? Et surtout pourquoi Reese n'était pas gêné ? Il savait que John avait l'habitude de rester neutre dans tous genre de situation, mais au fil des années, il avait apprit à le connaître et savait déterminer quand Reese était perturbé ou pas. Là ce n'était pas le cas et cela le tourmentait au plus profond de son être. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora chaque moment qu'il avait passé avec Reese ces derniers mois.

Reese l'avait invité au cinéma plusieurs fois, même au restaurant. Jamais il n'avait prit l'initiative lui-même d'inviter son employé. Reese ramenait chaque matin son thé vert sencha, parfois des donuts, parfois des viennoiseries. Reese passait beaucoup de temps avec lui surtout, même quand ils n'avaient pas de mission il avait toujours eu le droit à sa compagnie. Une fois il avait du trier et ranger ses livres et son employé l'avait aidé sans rechigné alors qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le frappait le plus là-dedans, c'était le sourire qu'il avait. A chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, qu'il le remerciait, qu'il lui disait de faire attention, qu'il lui donnait des nouvelles en personne, Reese avait toujours ce sourire qui avait le don de le faire craquer.

Il rouvrit les yeux et secoua la tête. Il allait devoir faire attention, encore plus. Mais surtout il fallait qu'il monte la garde d'un cran en ce qui concernait John. Quelque chose ne collait pas et il voulait absolument savoir pourquoi. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se décolla de la porte. Il tira la chasse pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de son agent et sorti de la pièce, rejoignant sa fidèle place devant ses écrans. Reese s'était éloigné et téléphonait. Finch l'écouta discrètement.

- _Lionel, je sais que cette fête est une tradition, mais quand même !_

Visiblement Reese était en train de relater ses mésaventures à l'inspecteur, Finch eu un petit sourire et reprit son codage.

 _-Non mais, de la farine ça va, mais du liquide gluant comme Finch a eu, je crois que ça va un peu loin !_

Finch déglutit. Le ton que Reese utilisait trahissait déjà une chose : qu'il n'avait pas aimé ça et qu'il comptait bien régler un peu cette situation. Finch pivota son fauteuil en direction de son agent.

 _-Mr Reese ?_

Reese se tourna vers lui, toujours au téléphone.

- _Il n'est pas nécessaire de tout raconter à l'inspecteur Fusco, ce n'est qu'une fois par an._

 _-Je préviens seulement Lionel qu'il pourrait y avoir d'éventuelles plaintes à propos de ça._

 _-Comme si ça n'avait pas déjà commencé !_ Put entendre Finch.

Reese mit le portable sur haut-parleur.

 _-Combien ?_

 _-Au moins une bonne dizaine !_

 _-Et la journée n'est pas terminée Lionel._

 _-J'aimerai bien qu'elle le soit !_ Se plaignit Fusco. _J'ai horreur des vampires, ça me fout la chair de poule, surtout que les costumes sont …_

 _-Très réalistes,_ Compléta Finch.

- _Exactement le binoclard !_

 _-Si t'as besoin d'aide, appelles moi_ Fit Reese.

- _Ahah l'action te manque ou quoi ?_

 _-Un peu, Finch n'a pas de travail à me donner et je tourne en rond._

Finch lança un regard sévère à John, qui une fois de plus était fier de sa taquinerie.

- _Si tu t'ennuies tant que ça, tu n'as qu'aller faire peur aux autres dans la rue_ Se moqua Fusco.

- _Je n'aime pas Halloween._

 _-Et je crois que tu n'es pas le seul !_

Finch grimaça, se rendant compte que Lionel disait vrai. Il avait pourtant l'impression qu'ils n'étaient qu'une petite minorité à ne pas apprécier cette tradition.

 _-Bon moi je retourne à mes plaintes, j'ai du boulot !_

- _Bon courage Inspecteur_ Dit Finch.

- _A plus et bosses bien_ Fit à son tour Reese, le narguant.

- _Continues comme ça et t'aura affaire à moi tôt au tard !_ Rajouta l'inspecteur pour la forme avant de raccrocher.

John rangea son téléphone et reprit sa place, livre en main. Finch le regarda faire, sachant qu'il n'allait pas bouger une nouvelle fois de l'après-midi, sauf si la machine se manifeste, mais il avait des doutes sur cette éventualité. Il préféra ne pas y penser un instant et reprit son travail. Une heure plus tard, des bruits de talons se firent entendre et des voix féminines. Shaw arriva la première, avançant à pas pressés, ses mains enfoncées profondément dans ses poches et sa chevelure devenue orange. Finch n'osa rien dire et Reese la regarda passer en éclair devant lui. Elle claqua la porte de la salle de bain. Root fit enfin son apparition et lorsque Finch la vit, il se leva de son siège et recula, effrayé.

 _-Je fais si peur que ça Harry ?_

Reese fronça les sourcils et lorsqu'il vit Root, il écarquilla les yeux et se rapprocha d'elle doucement.

 _-C'est bien fait hein ?_ Fit-elle à l'intention de l'ex-militaire.

Reese émit un son de dégoût.

La hackeuse semblait tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur. Elle avait ses cheveux secs et enfarinés. Son visage semblait se décomposer, la peau donnait l'impression qu'elle s'écaillait et il y avait du faux sang partout, à tous les endroits qu'il le fallait. De plus elle portait des dents de vampires, des lentilles qui lui donnait tout un autre regard. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Elle avait la gorge tranchée sur le côté, portait un blouson et un pantalon de cuir. Son tee-shirt blanc était déchiré et dégoulinait de sang. Mais la touche la plus improbable était la queue de diable parfaitement courbée.

- _Tout droit sortie de l'enfer_ Emit John.

Finch n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la hackeuse, terrifié par le réalisme.

- _Ce n'est que du faux Harry, n'ayez pas peur._

Elle se rapprocha de lui et Finch s'éloigna aussitôt, refusant qu'elle ne l'enlace comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois qu'elle le revoyait. Reese resta surprit face au comportement de Finch, il ne l'avait pas pensé aussi froussard.

 _-Arrêtez Mlle Groves !_ Supplia Finch.

Elle s'arrêta sur place.

- _Qu'est-il arrivé à Shaw ?_ Demanda John.

- _Oh un plaisantin lui a versé du liquide sur la tête._

- _Tiens, nous y avons eu droit aussi, Finch et moi ce matin._

 _-Vous leur avez fait regretter j'espère !_

 _-Non, pas eu le temps._ Répondit Reese.

- _Dommage, parce que Sameen elle s'est vengée ! Elle l'a chopé en furie et lui a versé tout son liquide sur la tête, autant dire qu'il est orange citrouille maintenant !_ Ria-t-elle.

Reese se risqua un coup d'œil à son patron mais celui-ci détaillait toujours du regard la hackeuse et cela ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de lui mais Finch s'écarta et alla se placer derrière John. Reese la vit continuer son manège et lui lança un regard noir.

 _-Olala ! Le garde du corps rentre dans la place !_

Reese grogna. Il sentit Finch poser ses mains dans son dos et il ressentait très bien qu'il était apeuré, à en juger par le rythme de sa respiration.

- _Eloignes-toi_ Ordonna Reese.

- _Oh il prend soin de son protégé …_

Shaw déambula, sa chevelure ayant retrouvé sa couleur naturelle et trempée. Elle vit la scène sous ses yeux.

 _-Bon Root ça suffit ! T'as passé l'âge à faire peur !_

 _-Oh mais c'est drôle Shaw ! Regardes moi-ça, qui aurait cru qu'Harry aurait les chocottes ?_

- _Mlle Groves !_ Réprimanda Finch, furieux.

 _-Bon maintenant tu vas me retirer tout ça sinon je te traîne de force jusqu'à la baignoire !_ Menaça la tueuse.

Root offrit une moue triste, tête penchée en direction de sa compagne.

- _Ne me fais pas ce regard là, ça va mal se finir._ Rajouta-t-elle. _File !_

La hackeuse capitula et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Finch se décala de son agent, se sentant honteux de s'être caché derrière lui pour fuir face à Root. Reese tourna la tête vers lui et vit sa contrariété. Il lui attrapa un bras et se pencha.

- _Ce n'est que du maquillage Finch._

 _-Je sais, c'est plus fort que moi Mr Reese._ Fit-il, peu ravi de s'être montré aussi faible.

- _Je lui avais dit de ne pas faire ça en plus._ Se manifesta Shaw. _Mais elle est pire qu'une gamine._

 _-C'est la nature de Mlle Groves._ Justifia Finch, retrouvant un peu plus d'assurance.

- _Y a des jours j'aimerai l'attacher pour qu'elle…_

 _-Pardon Shaw ?!_ Hurla Root depuis la salle de bain.

- _Tais-toi ! Je vais vraiment t'attacher et te bâillonner, ca me fera des vacances !_

 _-Mais qui te feras des compliments ma chérie ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je peux toujours demander à Reese tiens !_

 _-Oh ! Je ne pense pas qu'il sache te charmer, déjà qu'il fait tout pour attirer l'attention de son Harold…_

Reese déglutit. Root venait de frapper en plein le mille. Il glissa ses yeux sur l'informaticien. Celui-ci avait entre-ouvert la bouche, choqué par les propos. Finch prit conscience des mots de la jeune femme et se tourna vers Reese, cherchant une réaction chez lui. Reese resta neutre, une fois de plus, et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

 _-Vous vous trompez Mlles Groves, John est seulement un ami qui prend soin des autres._

Reese manqua de soupirer. Au moins Finch n'avait pas découvert la vérité. Mais cela devenait très dangereux, Root était très perspicace et se mêlait de tout assez facilement. Puis la machine devait sans doute y rajouter son petit grain, il savait combien elle était intelligente, Finch le lui avait dit maintes fois qu'elle était capable de prédire l'avenir de certaines relations.

Root sorti de la pièce, ayant viré tout son maquillage et retrouvé son visage. Finch soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'elle avait obéit à sa compagne, au moins il n'aurait plus peur à présent. Il reprit sa place et s'adossa sur son siège.

 _-Sinon, pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous amène en ce jour spécial ?_ Demanda-t-il.

 _-Root je te laisse leur dire…_

 _-J'ai ramené un film d'horreur, je me suis dis qu'on devrait le regarder ensemble, pour une fois que nous n'avons pas de mission !_

Finch leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Sans moi_ Fit-il.

- _Bon Reese, j'espère que tu acceptes parce que sinon je te traite de poule mouillée !_

 _-Tu me mets au défi ?_

- _Oui, je veux voir qui aura peur en premier !_ Roucoula-t-elle.

- _Très bien !_ Fit Reese, d'humeur à jouer.

- _Viens Sameen, allons nous installer !_

Finch les regarda partir vers la petite salle où il avait emprisonné Root il y a quelques temps déjà. Cette pièce avait été un peu plus aménagée, se transformant en une salle de repos pour tous les agents et même pour lui quand il en avait besoin. Il les entendit s'installer et lancer le film, avec le son bien monté. Il grogna mais préféra ne rien dire, après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que ses agents s'octroyaient le luxe de passer des moments ensemble. Au bout de trente minutes, il n'avait toujours pas entendu une seule réaction. Curieux il lança la caméra de la pièce et les vit concentrés devant l'écran, chacun était comme du marbre, ne réagissant même pas alors que les sons qui sortaient du film étaient plutôt épouvantables. Finch les observa un instant puis eu une petite idée. Non cela ne lui ressemblait pas mais au moins il aurait le mérite de se venger pour la peur que Root lui avait infligée.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le meuble sur le côté, cherchant quelque chose. Il le trouva et sourit. Il fit quelques réglages et vérifia son bon fonctionnement. Il se faufila discrètement vers la salle et déposa le dit-objet sur le chariot de livres à l'entrée. Il retourna à son bureau et garda la surveillance ouverte sur un écran. Sur un autre écran, il ouvrit un terminal et entra en connexion avec l'objet. Il tapa une ligne de code dont seul lui en avait le secret et activa le signal.

Il reporta son regard sur la vidéo et la réaction ne tarda pas. L'objet qu'il avait placé émit un son de pétard assez puissant. Il vit Root bondir et tomber du canapé, apeurée et se mettant en boule sur le tapis. Reese eu un sursaut de peur et se leva aussitôt, braquant son arme vers le bruit, tout comme Shaw. Bear qui était resté avec l'homme à lunettes, avait aboyé, furieux, sur ses gardes. Reese baissa son arme en voyant qu'il n'y avait rien et Shaw se rapprocha du chariot, s'emparant du boîtier responsable de leur frayeur.

 _-Comment un si petit objet peut-il faire du bruit pareil ?!_

Reese détailla l'objet et se mit à rire. Finch sourit derrière l'écran, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, Root venait seulement de se lever et regardait l'objet, incrédule. Reese rangea son arme et continua à rire doucement, comprenant parfaitement qui était responsable de ce coup monté.

 _\- Oh non il n'a pas osé !_ S'exclama Root.

- _Je crois que si_ Se moqua sa compagne.

- _C'est injuste !_

 _-Tu peux parler, t'as fais peur à Finch, normal qu'il agisse comme ça !_

 _-C'était génial, Root, j'aimerai savoir si Finch a enregistré nos réactions, la tienne doit valoir de l'or!_ Fit Reese, se foutant de Root.

La hackeuse eu un sourire. Sourire qui inquiéta Finch qui les observait toujours. Il la vit se déplacer et avoir un rire démoniaque. Il comprit qu'il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs et quitta l'écran, allant se cacher. Bear émit un aboiement plaintif. Root sorti de la salle et se dirigea vers le bureau central. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que Finch n'était pas là. Elle jeta un œil sur les écrans mais tout était verrouillé et connaissant Finch, pas le peine de tenter quoi que ce soit pour accéder à son système.

- _Reese, Shaw, Finch s'est barré ou quoi ?!_

Les faux jumeaux arrivèrent, surpris.

 _-Je ne l'ai pas vu partir !_ Dit Shaw.

- _Il n'est pas parti en tout cas_ , fit Reese, jugeant le manteau toujours accroché.

 _-Je suis sûre qu'il s'est caché, il nous a vu, surtout moi._ Souffla Root.

- _S'il s'est caché, il ne doit pas être bien loin._ Remarqua la tueuse.

- _Il faut le chercher, je veux le retrouver !_

La hackeuse se pencha vers Bear.

- _Toi mon toutou, tu ne veux pas me dire où il est ?_

Bear la regarda dans les yeux, puis reposa sa tête sur son cousin, couinant.

- _Il ne t'aidera pas, il protège Finch._

 _-Mais il le protège de tout le monde !_

 _-Sauf de moi._ Sourit Reese.

Root eu un geste agacé et entreprit de se mettre à la recherche de son patron. Shaw en fit de même. Reese ne bougea pas tout de suite. Il se doutait un peu que Root allait s'en prendre à Finch d'une manière ou l'autre, mais il se demandait bien comment. Elle était capable de tout. Il réfléchit. Finch n'avait pas pu aller bien loin entre le temps où il avait vu Root avoir ce rire, qui lui avait glacé le sang, et où elle était arrivée au bureau. Il analysa les possibilités et n'en trouva pas une qui lui parut logique. Il sourit, alors Finch était un vrai génie.

Il alla aux toilettes des hommes pour soulager sa vessie. Alors qu'il était devant l'urinoir, il redressa la tête et pouffa de rire.

- _Sérieusement Finch, ce n'est pas une très bonne idée ici._

 _\- Taisez-vous Mr Reese._ Intima doucement Finch.

Reese secoua la tête, Finch s'était simplement réfugié dans un endroit banal et se cachait dans une des cabines.

- _Pourquoi ici ?_

 _-Parce que._

 _-Parce que c'est seulement réservé aux hommes ? Vous pensez qu'elles ne sont pas capables de franchir cette limite ?_

 _-Parfaitement._

 _-Vous vous trompez._

Finch sorti de sa cachette.

- _Comment pouvez-vous en être certain à ce point ?_

Reese tira la chasse et se dirigea vers les lavabos pour se laver les mains.

 _-Parce qu'elles l'ont déjà fait pour des missions._

 _-Mais nous ne sommes pas en mission John._

Reese posa son regard sur Finch et s'essuya les mains.

 _-Je vous aurai prévenu Finch._

Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais ne réussit pas à ouvrir la porte. Il fronça les sourcils et recommença. Mais c'était vain, la porte était fermée. Finch avait les yeux grands ouverts, réalisant alors qu'il était enfermé avec son agent.

- _ROOT !_ Hurla Reese.

- _Je sais qu'Harold est avec toi, tant pis, vous allez subir tous les deux !_ Roucoula la hackeuse.

- _Misère, qu'est ce qu'elle va nous faire ?_ Paniqua Finch.

- _Aucune idée._ Lui répondit Reese.

Finch resta au milieu de la pièce, les bras le long du corps. Reese se rapprocha de lui, curieux.

- _Elle nous a enfermé, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait nous faire._

 _-N'en soyez pas si sûr. Vous connaissez Mlles Groves, elle est capable de tout._

 _-Je me demande comment elle compte s'y prendre._

 _-Je crains que nous le sachions assez tôt._

Contrairement à ce que pensait Finch, il ne se passa rien dans l'immédiat. Ils s'étaient assis par terre en attendant, maintenant une certaine distance entre eux. Finch soupira de lassitude au bout d'une heure et Reese se leva et frappa à la porte.

- _Bon Root, là ça suffit !_

A cet instant la lumière fut coupée et les néons clignotèrent irrégulièrement. Finch émit un cri de stupeur. Cela n'impressionnait pas Reese, qui continuait toujours à taper sur la porte.

- _Bordel Root !_

Il songea à faire exploser la porte avec son arme mais c'était une mauvaise idée, pour plusieurs raisons. Parce qu'il ne savait pas si une des filles étaient derrière la porte ou Bear, parce qu'un coup de feu dans un endroit comme la bibliothèque qui etait censée rester silencieuse, risquerait de mettre leur lieu de travail en péril. Mais surtout il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de l'informaticien et le terroriser encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

Un son strident se fit entendre et Finch hoqueta, plaçant ses mains sur ses oreilles, fermant les yeux. Il replia ses genoux et posa sa tête dessus. Reese le vit faire et se rapprocha de lui. Il posa une main sur son dos. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un cri d'épouvante qui se fit entendre, suivi d'un vent puissant et sifflant, la lumière jouant toujours à perdre et à gagner en intensité.

- _Pitié …_ Gémit Finch.

Reese était déconcerté. La façon dont Finch réagissait le surprenait plus que tout. Il découvrait là une nouvelle facette de l'homme si secret qu'il aimait en cachette. Il se mit à genou devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- _Ce n'est pas réel Harold ! Pas réel !_

 _-Je sais je sais … Je ne peux pas passer outre …_

Reese captait parfaitement dans sa voix qu'il avait peur.

- _Finch, regardez moi._

L'informaticien releva la tête et regarda son employé droit dans les yeux.

 _-Concentrez-vous sur moi, tout va bien, ce n'est que Root qui cherche à vous faire peur._

Finch tenta de se calmer, de regarder John. Il entendait toujours ces bruits inquiétants et avait du mal à retrouver ses esprits. Reese captait la terreur dans son regard. Il posa ses mains sur les genoux de l'informaticien, lequel tressaillit à ce toucher.

- _Tout va bien_ répéta John.

Finch sembla reprendre de l'assurance progressivement, gardant ses yeux rivés dans ceux de John. Puis il retira ses mains de ses oreilles. Reese hocha la tête dans un signe d'encouragement. Finch le fixait intensément. Il prenait conscience, là, que Reese ne cherchait pas seulement à être un bon ami. La manière dont il lui avait parlé, avec une extrême douceur confirmait ses doutes et ses réponses. Un néon cracha des étincelles, mais Finch n'y prêta pas attention. Il observait les contours du visage de Reese, cette petite barbe de deux jours qui le rendait fou, ces cheveux qu'il aimerait tant toucher, ces lèvres qu'il aimerait tant goûter.

Prit d'une impulsion, il attrapa le col de Reese et l'attira à lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Reese, doucement d'abord. Il fut surprit de voir John lui répondre aussi facilement et approfondi le baiser. Il glissa une main derrière la tête de John, sentant les mèches de cheveux passer dans sa main, et l'autre alla se poser dans le dos de Reese. L'ex-agent posa une main sur le mur derrière Finch pour se tenir, l'autre prit place sous la mâchoire de Finch. Leurs langues étaient en contact, jouant ensemble. Finch gémit et Reese grogna. Ils continuèrent jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle.

Reese posa son front contre celui de Finch et se plaça plus convenablement. Finch avait étendu ses jambes et lui était sur ses genoux, presque assis mais pas totalement, il ne voulait pas mettre son poids sur Finch. Reese recula son visage et observa celui de l'informaticien, qui avait la bouche entre-ouverte et qui avait rougi. Malgré le jeu de lumière, il distinguait tout. Le regard bleu de Finch avait changé. Il ne voyait plus de la peur mais de l'apaisement et du désir.

Ne résistant pas, il le couvrit de baiser dans le creux du cou, lui arrachant de délicieux frissons. Finch gémit sous les baisers de Reese. C'était une torture pour lui, mais il raffolait. Il en fit de même à Reese et ses mains glissèrent sur son torse puis s'insinuèrent à l'intérieur de la veste. Il repoussa la veste de son partenaire, John s'en débarrassa. Puis il déboutonna la chemise, bouton par bouton, Reese continuant son travail dans son cou.

- _Comment ai-je pu vous résister longtemps ?_ Murmura Finch, alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les fesses de John, le forçant à se rapprocher de lui.

- _Et moi donc … vous êtes trop tentant Harold._ Souffla Reese, une fois que leurs bassins furent en contact.

Ils oubliaient complètement les sons qui provenaient de l'extérieur, obnubilés par leurs sentiments. Finch l'embrassa de nouveau et Reese en profita pour glisser ses mains à l'intérieur de la veste de Finch cette fois-ci. Il le sentit frissonner de plaisir sous ses mains et il les monta, pour prendre le visage de son nouveau compagnon en coupe, cherchant à faire durer ce baiser si profond. Reese sentait le plaisir monter en lui. Il remua le bassin et sentit que Finch réagissait aussi doucement.

La lumière se stabilisa, déconcertant les deux hommes qui mirent fin à leur baiser, haletants. Reese regarda vers la porte, inquiet. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher et reposa son regard sur Finch. Lui aussi était anxieux. Reese se leva en vitesse, remit sa veste et aida Finch à se lever. Il entendit les pas s'arrêter devant la porte et un bruit de clés s'entrechoquant. Il chercha une solution en vitesse. Il poussa Finch vers un urinoir et il en fit de même.

 _-Faites semblant_ souffla Reese, _nous pourrons les éloigner._

Finch s'exécuta rapidement. La porte s'ouvrit dans la volée.

- _On ne peut pas pisser tranquille ?!_ Râla Reese en direction de Root qui était scotchée sur le seuil de la pièce.

Shaw passa la tête et attrapa le bras de sa compagne pour la faire sortir et ferma la porte. Reese put l'entendre hausser le ton après la hackeuse, la traitant d'immature. Il soupira et mit fin à sa comédie. Finch l'imita, soulagé qu'il ait pu trouver une solution aussi rapidement.

 _-C'était juste Mr Reese._

 _-Très._

 _-John … ce que nous venons de faire …_

 _-Harold… Sachez que je ne regrette pas._

 _-Moi non plus._

Reese sourit. Ainsi tous les deux avaient des sentiments depuis quelques temps pour l'autre. Il en était plus que ravi. Il se rapprocha de lui et lui souffla :

- _J'aurai aimé qu'on ne soit pas interrompu._

 _-Je pense que nous … aurons … l'occasion de …_

 _-Recommencer ?_ Murmura Reese.

Finch rougit et acquiesça presqu'honteusement. Ils remirent leurs vêtements en meilleur état et sortirent des toilettes. Finch regagna son bureau, Reese le suivant comme son ombre. Ils trouvèrent Shaw assise sur une chaise, croquant dans une pomme. A L'autre bout de la pièce Root était ligotée à une chaise, bâillonnée.

 _-Elle l'avait mérité._ Se justifia la tueuse. _Vous allez bien ?_

 _-Tout va bien, elle ne nous a pas fait trop de frayeurs._ Fit Finch.

- _J'espère sinon sa sanction sera pire._

La hackeuse s'agita et tenta de parler, mais c'était peine perdue avec le bâillon.

- _Je t'avais averti que je détestais Halloween Root, tu ne m'as pas écouté !_

Root émit un son incompréhensible. Bear couina, approuvant les dires de Shaw. Finch se réinstalla devant ses écrans. Reese resta debout. Il sourit intérieurement. Il avait réussi à apaiser la peur de Finch d'une manière assez surprenante. Il lui avait juste demandé de le regarder, il n'avait rien de demandé de plus. Finch avait prit l'initiative, il avait fait le premier pas. De plus il n'aurait jamais pensé que son patron était aussi terrifié face à quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, dans les films d'horreurs ou lors des missions.

Peut être que Finch avait eu une mauvaise expérience par le passé, car il était pourtant un homme courageux. Il avait crée la machine, se mettant en danger sans le savoir aux premiers abords, il avait eu le courage de changer d'identité, de vie, de faire croire à sa mort. Il s'était reconstruit tout seul après son accident, Reese n'en doutait pas un instant. Même quand Finch se retrouvait dans une mauvaise posture, menacé par une arme, il avait toujours eu le courage de garder son sang-froid et son calme.

 _-T'as décidé de te momifier sur place John ?_ Se moqua Shaw.

Reese lui offrit un sourire moqueur. Il reprit sa lecture dans son petit coin. L'après midi se déroula sans encombre, chacun étant occupé à faire quelque chose. Root avait opté pour une solution dans sa position : dormir. Finch avait été étonné mais il préférait la savoir calme qu'agitée. La soirée se dessina et Sameen détacha sa compagne et elles laissèrent les garçons seuls. Reese proposa à Finch un dîner chez lui. L'informaticien avait tout de suite accepté et ils s'étaient mis en route, à pied, avec Bear en direction du Loft.

L'ambiance de la soirée commençait à devenir de plus en plus agitée. Beaucoup de New-yorkais prenaient du plaisir à épouvanter. Reese sentit la tension chez son partenaire et le prit par le bras pour le rassurer. Finch le regarda, touché par son geste. Ils arrivèrent chez Reese. Finch retira son manteau et s'installa dans le canapé, caressant Bear qui s'était allongé à côté de lui. John s'était mis aux fourneaux et Finch commença à sentir une bonne odeur qui réveilla son estomac.

Il alla à la cuisine et vit Reese occupé à cuire la viande. Il eu un mince sourire et se cala contre l'encadrement de la porte. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, sentant une petite pointe de regrets quant au fait qu'ils n'aient pas pu aller plus loin. Reese pivota, sentant la présence de Finch dans son dos et lui sourit. Finch craqua et vint se blottir contre lui, hésitant d'abord. Mais Reese lui offrit son étreinte et il soupira d'aise.

 _-C'est prêt_ Souffla Reese, caressant le dos de Finch.

 _-Cela tombe bien Mr Reese._

 _-Vous avez faim ?_

 _-Oui._ Admit l'homme à lunettes.

Ils se placèrent à la table que John avait déjà préparée et mangèrent avec appétit. Reese eu terminé en premier et lança une lueur vers Finch, qui tressaillit, manquant de rougir. L'ex-agent se leva et se faufila tel un félin dans le dos de Finch et l'embrassa dans la nuque.

- _Puis-je vous faire l'honneur d'être votre vampire ce soir ?_ Murmura Reese, allant mordiller la peau sensible du cou de Finch.

Finch eu un petit rire et pivota.

- _Je vous accorde cet honneur John._

Reese sourit de plus belle. Il attrapa les mains de l'homme et le dirigea avec douceur vers la chambre, tout en l'embrassant, lui faisant lâcher quelques gémissements. Cette nuit-là fut la plus belle nuit pour Reese et Finch. Dehors, toute l'agitation était devenue insignifiante aux yeux des deux compères, qui étaient isolés de tout, dans leur propre bulle. Parfois il ne suffisait pas de grand-chose pour pousser l'un à s'ouvrir à l'autre. Cette journée en était la preuve.

Elle allait sans doute devenir le jour préféré des deux hommes puisqu'elle avait été décisive dans leur relation. Aucun des deux n'avait regretté ce moment, ce premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans les toilettes. Et maintenant ils continuaient en toute intimité, loin des yeux de tout le monde, loin de la technologie, loin de toux ceux qui pourraient leur mettre les bâtons dans les roues.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
